


Scarface (Sam Is Glad Michael Isn't A 20s Mobster)

by ARedHairing



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARedHairing/pseuds/ARedHairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. Really, that's it. Drabble-ish smut. Originally posted on LJ, August 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarface (Sam Is Glad Michael Isn't A 20s Mobster)

Michael jerks back, glares at Sam. “What the goddamn hell?” he manages, attempting to squirm away. Sam ignores him, grunting as he pins Mike to the bed. Michael may be stronger, usually, but Sam’s got weight and height on him, and he’s in the middle of the orgasm Mike had been blowing him toward. 

He turns his face, and it takes Sam a moment to come back to himself and he frowns, grabbing Mike’s chin. “It’s a good look for you, baby,” he drawls, and Mike rolls his eyes. 

“You came on my face,” Michael points out, needlessly, as Sam leans forward, licking around, tasting himself. Michael freezes as Sam pulls back, thoughtfully biting his bottom lip. 

“Uhm…” he manages as Sam shrugs and leans back in. He’s about to say something else, but it’s lost when Sam circles Mike’s cock with his hand and pulls. 

“I love that stupid scar,” Sam whispers into Mike’s ear, biting down as Mike thrusts his hips up and shudders.

**Author's Note:**

> And a picture to remind you, in case you actually need it, of the scar in question.  
>  
> 
> [](http://pics.livejournal.com/aoibhe/pic/0004fhh9)  
> 


End file.
